memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:C-IMZADI-4/pour moi
Alerte verte / canon et officiel * [[Memory Alpha:Politique du Canon#Ressources de production]] La première question à te poser en permanence est : Que voit-on à l'écran ? # le vaisseau en détail => aucune question à se poser # Rien => donc toute infos relatives est non-canon # un vaisseau d'une classe particulière ## si un ouvrage (roman, comics...) indique que c'est l'USS Bidule, c'est totalement non-canon ## si un ouvrage de référence (infos de production) indique que la maquette du USS Trucmuche NCC-666 a été utilisée (construite ou modifiée d'ailleurs à cet effet pour la scène) alors c'est une ressource valide, car cette information pourrait être visible si on disposait de logiciels d'agrandissement/nettoyage comme les Experts Las Vegas ;) L'immat. est souvent sur le même plan que le nom, donc voir quel est l'angle du vaisseau (sinon voir la maquette utilisée). Le nom de la classe n'est clairement pas visible, mais si cette classe a été définie lors de la prod (la planète "Neural" a été définie dans un script de TOS et ce nom est désormais repris même si l'épisode n'en parle pas), il s'agit d'une info de production à marquer du sceau de l'alerte verte. Pour moi * [[utilisateur:C-IMZADI-4/saisons|Matrice saisons épisodes]] * :'''''Alerte Rouge - à traduire (VF épisode souhaitée):''' '' * [[Memory_Alpha:L'Avant-Toute/Salle_des_machines/Demandes_en_cours#Infobox]] * [[Discussion Memory Alpha:Modèle Episode#Discussion 2010: sidebars épisodes]] * [[Memory Alpha:Jargon Star Trek]] * [[Modèle:Articlesexergue]] / [[Modèle:Articlesdemandés]] / [[Modèle:Médiasdumoment]] / [[Modèle:Evénement]] y-a-t-il un canevas précis pour les planètes, les espèces ? :=> Planète : [[Memory Alpha:Modèle]] :=> Espèces : non, mais généralement, pas de sidebar et les sections sont : Physiologie, Histoire, Société, Peuple (liens vers liste de personnages), Coulisses :- [[Utilisateur:Philoust123|From Cardassia with pain]] 12 mars 2009 à 18:58 (UTC) physiologie, société, culture & traditions, politique, histoire, technologie, peuple, coulisses... les sections sont combinables. *One thing you might want to keep in mind: the formatting of the template works best if the image file is exactly as big as the ones we use (500x75px) *[[Modèle:Bannières]] ;codes couleurs * [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liste_de_couleurs codes couleurs] ** récit dans une autre chronologie ou voyage temporel #B9B276 ** récit d'une histoire passée #FF7F50 * Michelle Forbes (VF : Marie-Madeleine Ledoze) * Jessica Vash ;compte à rebours Only August 29 2013 00:00:00 until the new year... Aux '''États-Unis d'Amérique''' plus que July 8 2016 00:00:00 avant ''Star Trek (film 2016)'' type=search2 buttonlabel=Consulter labeltext=Rechercher : width=20 id=MP → Editer ce [ panneau] '''En solide (bordure pleine)''' '''En dashed (bordure en tirets)''' '''En dotted (bordure en pointillés)''' '''En double (bordure double et pleine)''' [[Memory Alpha:A propos|Memory Alpha]] ne contient des informations ''que '''sur les productions diffusées'''. Aucune information concernant ce film ne peut être ajoutée tant que les studios [http://www.startrek.com Paramount] ou une source identifiée ne délivre ces informations sur son site internet, à une agence ou un service de presse. Veuillez utiliser la [[ |page de discussion]] pour suggérer ou expliquer des ajouts à cet article, et uniquement si vous disposez de [[Memory_Alpha:Citez_vos_sources|sources]] qui peuvent être référencées ici.'' galeries marchandisage * Betamax, Blu-ray, CED, DVD, HD-DVD, Laserdisc, UMD, VCD, VHD, VHS, file:Star Trek (coffret trilogie blu-ray).jpg| Coffret blu-ray trilogie 2010 Coffret films 1 à 10 (blu-ray 2009 FR).jpg| Coffret films 1 à 10 blu-ray 2009 File:The Voyage Home young adult novel.jpg|[[Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (roman)|Young adult novelization]] File:Generations young adult novel.jpg|[[Star Trek Generations (young adult novelization)|Young adult novelization]] File:First Contact young adult novel.jpg|[[Star Trek: First Contact (young adult novelization)|young adult novelization]] File:ST Insurrection young adult novel.jpg|[[Star Trek: Insurrection (young adult novelization)|Young adult novelization]] File:Nemesis young adult cover.jpg|[[Star Trek Nemesis (young adult novelization)|Young adult novelization]] A faire * [[Miramanee]] * [[Ferengi]] * [[Seven of Nine]] * [[Angosien]] * [[Bétazoïde]] Matrices Le 20 avril, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à [[George Takei]]. [[file:George Takei.jpg|100px|]] Le 29 mars, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à [[Marina Sirtis]]. Le 21 novembre, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à [[Alexander Siddig]]. Le 22 juin, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à [[Tim Russ]]. [[image:Tuvok (mirror).jpg|120px|]] Le 1 juillet, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à [[Dominic Keating]]. [[image:Malcolm Reed (mirror).jpg|130px|]] Le 2 juin, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à [[Anthony Montgomery]] et à [[Zachary Quinto]]. [[image:Travis Mayweather.jpg|130px|]] [[image:Spock (alternate reality).jpg|100px|]] Le 19 juin, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à [[Zoe Saldana]]. Anniversaires ;Février * 2 - Brent Spiner * 8 - Ethan Phillips * 14 - Simon Pegg * 16 - Levar Burton * 22 - Jeri Ryan ;Mars * 2 - Gates McFadden * 5 - Jolene Blalock * 11 - Anton Yelchin * 19 - Connor Trinneer * 22 - William Shatner * 26 - Leonard Nimoy * 29 - Marina Sirtis ;Avril * 20 - George Takei * 29 - Kate Mulgrew ;Mai * 20 - John Billingsley * 30 - Colm Meaney ;Juin * 1 - Rene Auberjonois * 2 - Anthony Montgomery, Zachary Quinto * 7 - Karl Urban * 16 - John Cho * 19 - Zoë Saldana * 22 - Tim Russ ;Juillet * 1 - Dominic Keating * 9 - Linda Park * 13 - Patrick Stewart * 26 - Nana Visitor * 29 - Wil Wheaton ;Août * 7 - Cirroc Lofton * 12 - Bruce Greenwood * 19 - Jonathan Frakes, Diana Muldaur * 24 - Jennifer Lien * 26 - Chris Pine ;Septembre * 8 - Star Trek * 11 - Roxann Dawson * 14 - Walter Koening ;Octobre * 2 - Avery Brooks * 9 - Scott Bakula * 27 - Robert Picardo ; Novembre * 5 - Armin Shimerman * 9 - Robert Duncan McNeill * 19 - Terry Farrell, Robert Beltran * 21 - Alexander Siddig * 24 - Denise Crosby ;Décembre * 9 - Michael Dorn * 15 - Garrett Wang * 20 - Nicole de Boer * 28 - Nichelle Nichols chronologie Diffusions séries Canada: VOY est diffusé depuis cette année. TOS, TNG et DS9 ont été diffusés entièrement en français. ENT a été diffusé pour les 2 premières saisons. [[Utilisateur:72.10.142.184|72.10.142.184]] 15 avril 2006 à 06:47 (UTC) Pour ce qui est de la suisse, TOS à été rediffusé il y a de cela 2 ans en fin de nuit par la chaîne nationale TSR. Sinon, aucun épisodes des séries TNG, DS9, VOY, ENT ou TAS n'ont été diffusée par une chaine suisse romande (francophone). Accueil Parcourir '''''Memory Alpha'''''